yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Students
The students at Yandere-chan's school, Akademi High School, are NPCs that come and go to school every day. They all live in Buraza Town. They follow a specific move pattern, except for Yandere-chan (the player), Info-chan (not implemented yet), Osana Najimi (incomplete), Phantom Girl (a ghost), and Senpai. Currently, Kokona Haruka will break her move pattern at certain intervals to create an event which may allow the player to test different elimination methods. This is because she is a test rival. You can interact with most of them, and if a students' profiles are sent to Info-Chan, she will give you their names, clubs (Not all students are in a club), personas, and possible crushes. Info-Chan will not give Yandere-Chan information on Senpai or Osana Najimi. There will most likely be around 100 students in the game, but YandereDev would like more. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638014050232700928NPC's will be 99% Japanese with similar skin tones. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640963867896475648 Females Males Dead/Easter Egg Removed Trivia *There will at least be one exchange student, but their nationality has not been decided yet. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641335132268462080 *Some students are thought to be named after various anime characters, such as Haruto Yuto (Naruto Uzumaki), and Sora Sosuke (Sasuke Uchiha). Their hair colors are also usually similar to the characters they were possibly named after. *There is a reason why the students will still come to school if there is a serial killer on the loose, but YandereDev has not released the information why yet. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639707598359433216 *It may possible for the player to add their own students in the future.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/614345641045549058 *The females seem to have the same eye shape as Yandere-chan, while the males have the same eye shape as Senpai. *Every female student, excluding Midori Gurin, Pippi Osu, Osana Najimi, the Phantom Girl, and Info-chan has a male counterpart with the same hair/eye color. *As of the June 19th update, all the females have the Coward persona, and all the males except one have the Teacher's Pet persona. **Senpai is the only male student to have the Coward persona. *In very early debug builds, all students were females and recolors of Yandere-chan, with the only difference being the hair and eye color (blue). They got different hair colors in the February 15th update. However, you can see her in the place of whoever you kidnapped after kidnapping a student and five corpses of the default student can be seen in the title screen; one of which is twitching. * It's not possible to obtain Senpai's information by taking a photo of him and sending it to Info-chan. **However, in the game system, it's possible to see that Senpai has personality 1 (which is Coward) and Club 0. If you switch a student club to 0 , it will change to "Gardening Club". *The deleted students, Victim-chan and Witness-chan, can be seen in the April 3rd update and also in "How To Get Away With Murder In Yandere Simulator" video. It was impossible to meet both of them in the game. *Victim-chan's hair style resembles Koharu Hinata's, whilst her hair and eye color resemble Yuna Hina's. *Similarly, Witness-chan's hair style resembles Saki Miyu's, whilst her hair and eye color resemble Yui Rio's. *The Rainbow 12's names are a reference to the most popular Japanese name for 2012. YandereDev has proven this on his twitter. *Info-chan, Midori Gurin, and Pippi Osu are the only female characters without any tied up hair. *When School Atmosphere is low, all the students will quiver, check their surroundings constantly, and have longer range of sight. *When a student goes missing, the School Atmosphere decreases by 5 points. Category:Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Akademi High Category:Female Students Category:Male Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Computer (Club) Category:Gardening Club (Club) Category:Light Music (Club) Category:Photography (Club) Category:Martial Arts (Club) Category:Gaming (Club) Category:Gardening (Club) Category:Newspaper (Club) Category:Males Category:Females Category:Killable Category:Unkillable Category:Unprogrammed